


Desert Love

by Naatta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Desert, F/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Murauder Kylo Ren, Scavenger Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naatta/pseuds/Naatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars: AU Arabian desert setting. Kylo Ren/Rey One shot.</p><p>Kylo Ren is a desert murauder while Rey is a spoil of a villiage raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Love

The desert was vast and filled with hot, yellow sand in every direction from as far as the eye can see. Mountains lay in the very faint distance, the heat bringing about a mirage so distinct it looked like mountains sat on top of each other. And there, in the distance was sat a little circle of tents and horses, like black ants on a picnic blanket. Various men and boys moved about the camp, the younger simpletons doing more of the hard labor while what few women they had prepared food and drink. 

The whiny of horses approaching caught the majority’s attention, each horse sliding to a stop with loud stamps of hooves and neighs. A young man dressed in black appeared out of the side of a tent, his hair and face covered in a black turban, leaving only his dark, black eyes visible to the setting sun. He approached the man leading the charge, a man dressed in similar attire save for the fact his face was exposed, a strand of red-brown hair peeking out from under his hat. “Kylo! Come and see what I’ve found to the east!”

The dark eyed man just stared at him, not saying anything until the rider dismounted, eyeing something brown and beige lying over the back half of the horse. The rider waved for the others to dismount as well and loose their spoils from their mounts. “We’ve got horses, meat, grains, wine and other goods from a small village about 20 miles to the east. This should make Snoke happy.”

“Decent job Hux.” Kylo replied, moving about the side of the dark horse to get a closer look at its cargo. Spotting a head ducked over the horse’s rump he lifted up the face. “A woman?”

“A scavenger by the looks of it.” Hux grinned wickedly. “We found her on the outskirts of the village. By the looks of it she lived alone and seemed unwanted. Not a bad prize for a day’s work, I think.”

The dark eyed man said nothing, just looked over the woman’s unconscious face smeared in dirt. Her clothes looked mostly handmade from rags and various straps of cloth as well as her sandal-like shoes. Her hair was done in an interesting three-bun style, but several strands had come loose in the wind and travel. She let out a little groan, an eye faintly opening, just enough for him to catch a glimpse of hazel green and brown before passing out again. 

Something hit him in the pit of his stomach in the moment she had looked at him. Something deep and buried low stirred; the thought of Hux having his way with this one began to anger him and he quickly came to a decision. “I’ll take her.”

Hux, who’d been laughing over his victorious spoils paused and gave the dark man a surprised look. “What was that?”

“I said I’ll take her.” He repeated, starting to cut her loose off the back of the horse. “You can have three of my best girls to replace her, but this one is mine.”

“Like hell!” The red-head explained, pulling his turban off his head. “I found her, she’s mine!”  
Instantly Kylo whirled around and slammed his fist into Hux’s nose, knocking the man flat on his ass. The bleeding man shifted back on his backside to avoid being stepped on by the horses, a look of fury coming over his face, but said nothing. Kylo just stood over him a moment, daring the bastard to get up before turning back to the ropes, unhooking the scavenger and pulling her into his arms. Looking around to the other riders he yelled louder. “This one is mine. No one touch her less you want to lose your hand as punishment.”

Without another word he took off, walking through the sand and disappearing into his tent with her. Carefully he put her down on his pile of rugs and blankets that deemed his bed, cutting the ropes from around her wrists and feet. He grabbed a washcloth from inside his robes and his skin of water, pouring some out onto the rag and wiping the dirt from her face. Sun kissed skin was smooth under his fingers as he wiped her cheeks clean, soft lips lay slightly parted almost begging to be kissed despite a small split in her lower lip while her stringy brown hair seemed to cry out to be set free and let cascade over her shoulders while he made love to her. 

A small groan brought him out of his thoughts as she began to stir, her eyes flittering open. At first she seemed confused at the strange surroundings but it quickly turned to fear when she saw him, hastily swinging her fist and slamming it up against the side of his head hard enough for his turban to go flying. 

She was on her feet in seconds, trying to get out of the tent but her legs were shaky and weak from being tied up for so long. Something latched onto her ankle, knocking her to her knees and dragging her backwards. She turned around and tried to kick at her assailant but he was too strong to resist effectively. In a matter of moments he had her pinned beneath him, dark eyes glaring down at her while he held her wrists above her head and covered her mouth with the other when she tried to scream.

“Stop.” He told her harshly, keeping a firm grip on her underneath him. “Stop squirming and I won’t hurt you.”

Eventually she stopped kicking and looked up into his eyes, her gaze a mix of both fear and anger. When she went completely still he spoke again. “If you promise not to scream, I’ll let go of your mouth, alright?”

She nodded slowly and, as agreed, he let her mouth go. She stared up into those inky black pools and tried hard not to get lost in them, blinking in surprise when he asked her name. “Rey. My name is Rey.”

“And what clan are you from?” He asked, eyes narrowing a fracture, demanding truth.

“I…I don’t have one. I’m just a scavenger.” She admitted, her fear waning just a bit the longer they talked. Maybe if she got him comfortable enough she could make her escape.

“I see. Well I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren and second to Snoke of the First Order. Do you understand?” As he asked this he watched that fear come back to her in great intensity. The First Order, originally a group of bandits and thieves, had hastily grown to one of the biggest clans in the seven deserts. His Knights had become the personal guard to the old wiseman who ran the clan, Supreme Leader Snoke. Everyone knew how deadly and bloodthirsty his knights could be so it was only fair to assume their leader was just as bad. Despite his reputation the man in front of her was surprisingly handsome. He had a long, oval face with a similarly long nose that gave him a distinguished look. Although his ears seemed to stick out a little farther than most might find attractive, the way they were slightly tuck under his dark curls made them look almost…cute. But it was the dark eyes that made the man, fierce and intense one moment and soft and wanting the next. If she wasn’t careful she could get lost in those eyes. When she nodded he slowly sat up, releasing her wrists to sit back on the pallet of blankets. “So do me a favor and don’t try to escape. I really don’t want to kill you after what I paid for you.”

Rey also sat up, rubbing her sore wrists a bit, noticing the rope burns irritably. “You paid for me?”

“I gave Hux my three best girls for you. I hope you’re worth it.” He told her, pulling the water skin from where he’d left it and slugging back a drink. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her lick her lips, eyeing the skin hungrily. “You want some?”

She blushed a little at being caught staring, looking away and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Although she hadn’t answered him, he figured a kind gesture would go farther than a harsh one and simply offered her the skin. For a brief moment she thought about not taking it, about slapping it out of his hand in protest, but her thirst was too strong. She hadn’t had good clean water in days and the promise of it was too much to bear. Rey snatched up the skin and upturned it, chugging back what was left in the pouch until it was empty.

Kylo watched her down the water, eyeing a single drip that escaped the side of her mouth and trickled its way down her neck and collarbone to disappear into her shirt in between her breasts. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to find the spot where that drip had ended and trace it all the way back up to her lips with his tongue. She caught him staring intently and shifted awkwardly, clutching the skin to her tightly like it was some sort of lifeline. “I can get you more if you’d like.”

“I’d like to go home.” She said flatly, narrowing her eyes at him.

His expression grew dark as they stared heatedly at each other. “This is your home now. I suggest you get used to it. Phasma!”

A tall, thin woman clad in similar garb to Kylo’s entered the tent. “Yes, Master Ren?”

“See to it this woman is bathed and dressed to my liking. Come fetch me when she’s ready.” He commanded, getting to his feet. Taking a step he wrestled the skin from Rey’s tight grip, giving her a fierce look. “Don’t try anything with Phasma. She can snap your neck 13 different ways if I commanded it.”

Kylo left out the tent entrance, the threat still hanging heavily in the air while he left to tend to his rounds of making sure the spoils of the afternoon were evenly distributed amongst the men. With both that and checking on the horses it was well past dark before a servant came to let him know Phasma had finished with both Rey and dinner and both were waiting in his tent.  
Phasma met him just outside his tent, a small red imprint on her cheek, probably from a slap. She said nothing about it, nor did he bother to ask, but she simply informed him, “She’s waiting for you, Master Ren.”

“Make sure we’re not disturbed.” He said, noting Phasma’s nod in his periphery as he entered his tent. Various plates and bowls of food had been set up on the pallet of blankets, their smells intermixing would be enough to make any man’s mouth water but his attention was solely focused on the woman before him.

She sat in profile to him, refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead. Her body had been wiped down from head to toe, all signs of dirt removed leaving nothing but clean, sun-kissed skin. Phasma had stripped her of her ragged clothes and put her in a simple black linen gown, tied around her neck and waist by strips of leather, weaving their way down her sides exposing the fact that she was naked underneath. Phasma had also redone her hair, tying it back loosely with a strip of the black linen at the base of her neck. Her expression may have been foul but to him she looked beautiful, it taking every ounce of will not to simply knock over the food and take her right there on the floor of the tent.

‘All in good time.’ he reminded himself, ducking inside the tent flap, leaving Phasma to refasten it while he kicked off his boots and cape, plopping himself down across from her. Once he was sitting she turned her head, refusing to look at him, her expression still fueled by rage. “Is something wrong?”

Now she looked at him, those eyes sparking with anger and venom towards him, it was almost enough to arouse his loins just from one look. “Wrong? You kidnap me from my home, force me into slavery, dress me like a whore and then ask if something’s wrong?”

“But you are a slave.” He clarified. “I bought you fair and square in exchange for three other women. Most slaves would be elated they went for such a high sell price.”

“Well I’m not most slaves, now am I?” She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, turning from him in a huff.

Kylo couldn’t help but chuckled at her. “No you’re not. There is something…special about you Rey. Something I can’t quite put my finger on.”

What WAS it about this woman that had him so enamored? She was not by the far the prettiest girl he’d ever seen nor did she have the largest breasts or biggest hips. But there was something, something in her eyes, which no woman had ever seemed to have before. A living fire in them, and when those eyes turned to him they seemed to blaze all the more brightly.

“I won’t be your whore.” She told him flatly, giving him another glimpse of that fire.

“You’ll be whatever I want you to be.” He replied, leaning forward, grabbing a piece of flat bread and starting to eat. When she didn’t join in he looked up at her, giving her a curious look. “Are you not hungry?”

Actually she was famished as she hadn’t eaten anything since the night before. Her mouth had been watering just from the smell alone as soon as it had been put in front of her but she refused to eat it out of spite. She’d rather starve then be a slave to some backwater thief lord. “No, I’m not.”

“Suit yourself. I don’t care.” From that point on he ignored her, eating heartily and refusing to give her the satisfaction she seemed to demand. If she wanted to starve herself, fine. He’d still get what he wanted from her eventually.

This ignorance seemed to only fuel her anger more, turning that low simmer into a roaring fire. She started grabbing for food and scarfing it down like a ravenous dog, stuffing herself full of more food in that one meal than she could have scrounged up in a month. Rey paused only once to look up at him, ignoring the smug look he was giving her and downed it all with a few glugs from a wine skin, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and belching loudly. 

“Glad to see a woman with a healthy appetite. I’m guessing you didn’t eat much when living the scavenger life.” He smiled at her. “What did you scavenge anyway?”

“Metal,” She said around a mouth full of bread, swallowing hard. “from the battleground a few miles north of my village.”

He knew the place. Back during the last war it had been the place of a great battle. Hundreds of men and horses had lost their lives there only to be buried in the sand instead of the lands of their fathers. For her to make a living from the dead must have been a hard life indeed. “Find any gold or copper?”

She shook her head. “Fleeing soldiers and full on thieves took most of that long ago. I go mostly for the tips of arrows, spears and swords, sometimes the wheels of chariots if they’re not rotted through.”

“Can you make spears and arrows?” Kylo asked, watching her nod. The idea got him thinking. Perhaps having a scavenger around might not be a bad thing after all if she could help make weapons for their cause. He might even train her to use one if the time and place was right. 

They finished their meal in silence, a servant girl no older than twelve hastily coming in and taking their dishes away and replacing the nearly empty wine skin with a full one. Rey watched the little girl carefully, noticing how she kept her head down and moved with practiced ease. As she carried the dishes one at the top fell forward, breaking against the ground. Rey held her breath to see what her captor would do but he just told her to clean it up and get out. Most slave owners would have beaten the girl for something like that, even if it was just a trivial bowl. Kylo hadn’t even seemed to notice, to busy drinking wine and clearing off the blankets. 

Clearing off the blankets. Her breath froze in her chest, her heart thumping wildly. She knew what would come next, that woman Phasma had told her. She’d assured her that Kylo was a gracious lover but would not hesitate to punish her should she disobey. 

“Close up the tent flaps and blow out the lanterns.” He ordered, his back to her, pulling at his tunic front and removing it from his person. Slowly she did as commanded, her hands shaky as she pulled the tent flaps closed, tying they in the right places to keep the rest of the world out. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, sitting cross legged and waiting while she blew out the lanterns one by one until only the moonlight outside gave the tent any light. “Come here.”

As her eyes adjusted Rey turned towards him, shuffling her feet so as to try not to trip as she made her way to that dark shadowy outline. When she got close enough he reached for her, grabbing her arm and pulling her down against him, rolling them so he was above her. She could not see his face, only the outline of him, dark hair dangling around him like a demon’s crown, broad shoulders and well toned arms. When he started to move closer her hand went immediately to his chest, her palms pressing against his warm, pale skin lightly in a silent plea to stop, feeling his racing heartbeat just under the tips of her fingers.

While she might not have been able to see him, he was able to see her. After years of living in caves and other dark crevices in the world his eyes had become well acquainted with seeing in low light. He could make out every curve of her face from her high cheek bones to her little nose and cute little ears. He stared into those glittering brown pools that were her eyes, even if she couldn’t quite see him back and took her chin in between her fingers. “This is going to happen, Rey. I will do my best to make it pleasurable for us both but it’s still going to happen. Do you understand?”

The brunette sniffled a little, her eyes tearing up in fear and nodded, gulping painfully in her tightening throat. There was no running from this. She could try to fight, maybe even get free but she’d still be in the middle of a den of thieves. And even if she could where would she go? She couldn’t go home; he’d just find her again. Dressed as she was she wouldn’t make it far anyway without some other man or men doing to her then what he was doing now, and there was no guarantee they’d be as gentle.

He kissed her then, softly but firmly pressing his lips against hers, continuing to hold onto her chin as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and let it dance with her own. Rey squirmed underneath him, letting out a small whimper against his lips. She’d been kissed before a few times but never like this. When she’d been younger a local boy had shown her how to kiss, teaching her what to do and not to do because he’d had a crush on her. His kisses had been all flat and tasteless with youth, but Kylo’s were deep and full of passion. He swirled his tongue around hers, sucking on it lightly like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. When he finally pulled away they were both breathless, his face staying just an inch or two from her own. She could feel him staring down at her, the palm of his left hand pressed into the blankets by her head to keep him aloft of her.

‘More.’ Was all he could think of. More skin, more kisses, more touch, he just wanted more. Lowering his head to her neck he devoured her hungrily, letting his right hand snake its way around her waist and lift her up against him. He could feel her hands on his bare shoulders, tracing the lines of his muscles, taking small detours whenever she’d come across some random scar or defect in his skin. He didn’t care. Kylo was covered in them.

He untied the circle to leather at her neck that held the top of her dress so he could nip and suckle his way down her collarbone and shoulder, taking a moment to make sure every inch would be covered in little circular bruises from his mouth for several days to come. Once the top of her dress came loose he pulled it down over her breasts and all at once he could feel her confidence shift. She was afraid again, gripping onto him like she wanted him to stop. But he couldn’t stop, even if she begged him to.

“Kylo…” She called his name softly, squeezing his shoulders tightly, trying to get his attention. “Kylo please…”

“No,” He told her taking her wrists and pinning them on either side of her head. “They are mine, just like you are mine. Let me enjoy them.”

He kissed his way down to her breasts, taking one blushing pink nipple into his mouth and suckling on it savagely. He could hear her breath catch in a gasp as her back arched a little. Despite all this he refused to let her arms go until she moaned his name, a safe assurance that she no longer complained of this treatment. He moved his mouth from one breast to the other, finally letting loose of her hands, letting them tangle into his dark hair while his own twisted into the rest of the leather bindings on her sides to get the rest of her dress removed. 

His mouth was pure elation on her breast, nipping and swirling his tongue in just the right way he had her bucking up to meet him when his body would shift away. Rey found herself rubbing the apex between her legs against the knee that had come to push her legs farther apart, not really caring about how it might look should someone walk in. She could feel the strings on the side of her dress loosen completely and he hastily pull it away to leave her bare underneath him, her whole body seeming to glow red hot in embarrassment. She’d never been naked like this for a man before. True, she’d had sex but that had been a deal she’d had had to strike with a fellow scavenger to keep him out of her territory until he eventually ended up being killed by a pack of marauders last year. He’d only wanted to feel the physicality of the act of sex. Kylo was different. This was different. He didn’t just want sex, he wanted her. She could feel it in the way he touched her, kissed her, and moved against her. Every movement screamed his desire and her body responded in kind. 

His hand moved down between her legs and pressed a finger to her sex, pushing it in a fraction, then two, and wiggled it around playfully until it instilled a moan from her throat. She could feel the smile on his face when he leaned over her to whisper in her ear. “You’re wet for me.”

She had to beat down the blush to try to save face a little, running her hand down the front of him and into the waist of his pants to grab his cock firmly. “And you’re hard for me.”

Rey could hear the growl in his throat when she moved her hand up and down his shaft, pumping it once, twice. She didn’t get a third as he removed his hand from her sex and used it to remove the hand in his pants, smearing her wrist with her own juices. As he sat up a little to undo his pants a stroke of bravery came over her, bringing her damp wrist to her mouth. Kylo paused in his disrobing to watch his new woman lick her own juices from her wrist and found it to be one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen.

Finally free of his clothing he wasted no time spreading her legs apart and positioning himself at her entrance, gripping her thighs just under each knee and looking down at her for a quick moment. He wanted to watch her, feel that beautiful face contort with pleasure as he pushed himself inside her. 

He couldn’t help but lick his lips as Rey let out a load moan while he pushed himself inside, enjoying the round ‘O’ she made with her mouth as he started a steady rhythm between her legs. Kylo chuckled a little when she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in all the deeper. He leaned down to kiss her deeply, groping at her breasts while her nails dragged and clawed at his back and shoulders. He could feel her building, nearing that edge that lead to oblivion, wanting to capture it with is mouth when he finally came. All at once her body tightened and she cried out, his mouth descending on hers and taking in that exclamation of pleasure while he continued to move inside her, those tight walls pumping his shaft finally bring him over the edge as well.

Kylo grunted and pushed a final time as his seed spilled out inside her before collapsing on top of her, spent and breathing heavily. She looked at him through half-closed lids and couldn’t keep the contented smile from gracing her face. He kissed her then. Kissed HIS Rey until she thought she might suffocate if he didn’t let her breathe. Even still he kissed her again, rolling to his side and bringing her with him, doing his best to keep them connected for as long as physically possible. He wrapped his arms around her body possessively and gripped at her ass, shifting his hips to show he was already growing hard inside her again. “You are by far the best lay I’ve ever had.”

Her face fell a little at the statement, that little five-letter word coming back to mine. “You mean I make a good whore?”

Kylo shook his head, kissing her deep enough, pushing his tongue far enough to leave her breathless and unable to think. “No, not whore. Never whore. But always mine. This I can promise you.”

Rey contemplated this, looking up into his dark eyes reflecting just enough in that bright moonlight outside to present her with honesty. He meant what he said. Whether or not he could keep his word was another thing entirely but for right now, it was enough. She gasped when he moved inside her again, gripping tighter on her ass so he’d bury all the deeper between her legs. It was enough to make her breath hitch and arch into his embrace.

“You’re mine.” He demanded, nipping at her neck to leave fresh marks. 

She just gripped at his shoulders, digging in her nails and leaving little crescent shaped marks as he started back up his rhythm. “Yes, Master.”

~_~_~_~_~_~  
This is just a cute little Reylo one shot I thought up while watching TV at about 3:30 one morning. I was bored, I was horny, I was inspired…now this exists. BOOM! Enjoy!  
Naatta


End file.
